The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Digital photography has become ubiquitous among users of mobile computing devices. Because taking digital media items is easy using a digital camera or the camera integrated into mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, users rapidly create collections or galleries containing large numbers of media items. However, organizing the media items and selecting media items appropriate for use in other applications remains challenging.
For example, in some cases users may take and store multiple similar media items of a particular subject; later, when the user desires to select one representative media item for use in another application, the user is required to review each of the multiple similar media items and select one. As another example, a user may take a large number of media items over a period of many days; thereafter, it may be difficult for the user to remember which media items were taken on which day, for the purpose of facilitating the creation of albums, making videos or using other applications. The same issues summarized above may exist for collections of media items of other kinds, such as videos.
All text shown in any of the drawing figures constitutes a part of the complete disclosure of embodiments herein and is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.